dungeoncraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Hammerguild
((WIP)) Hammerguild is a human kingdom located in the Northern Westerlands, along the Changelands, from where the Northlands transitions into the Westerlands. Hammerguild borders Kaningrad to the north, Telgaras to the west, Westport to the southeast, Merica to the east, the Northwest Territories to the northeast, and the Nativelands to the south. Hammerguild is an absolute monarchy, with several great-houses. Hammerguild's absolute monarchy is centered around the Royal House that has ruled over Hammerguild for nearly two thousand years- the House of Ironfist. Historically, Hammerguild has positioned itself as a very strong kingdom in the west, although not a very strong nation when compared to the nations of the east. Recently, Hammerguild has become involved in the east, and has ascended to a large level of power, under the leadership of the incumbent King- Richard Ironfist III. Hammerguild has a population of two million denizens, and is divided into fifteen provinces. The capital city of Hammerfall is the largest city, and has a population of one hundred thousand. Hammerfall is one of the largest cities in the Westerlands, comparable to New Ulster in the Northwest Territories and Hermaanspoort in the Southwest Territories. Hammerguild's major natural resources are timber, metal ore, and medicinal herbs. The Kingdom is not very advanced technologically but has very strong knights, who are able to counter the colonials in the Northwest Territories very well, as well as the army of Kaningrad. Furthermore, Hammerguild is known to have a good relation with the Elves of the Southern Westerlands, who have taught magic to a large amount of humans in Hammerfall. Hammerfall also houses the center of magic education in the Westerlands- the Arcane University. Founding of the Kingdom (+100) Humans had been travelling around the realm of Terram for centuries by the time Anduin Ironfist first travelled over to Hammerguild. Anduin was the King of a tribe of humans known as the Vulcans. The Vulcans were known for their metalworking skill, and in no time, Anduin the Great unified the twelve tribes in the modern day area of Hammerguild. The largest tribe in Hammerguild was the Hammerfall Tribe, who had founded the city of Hammerfall. Upon creating treaties with the other tribes or conquering them, Anduin conquered the great city of Hammerfall in a large siege. Hammerfall was at one point the largest human city in Terram, as the great city of Remulan had fallen in the east during the Third Coming of the Daemons. The chieftain of the Hammerfall Tribe- Gunnar Greenridge, was known to have given Anduin a nickname, "Ironfist," for his army was forged of iron and he was known to be a large user of fist weapons. Thus, Anduin named his royal dynasty, the House of Ironfist, and made Gunnar his royal advisor. With the kingdom being created, there was a new power in the West. Reign of Anduin the Great (+100 to +150) Anduin the Great was not only known as a great warrior, but also as a strong philosopher. Anduin the Great's rule vastly advanced Hammerguild. Smaller villages became more interconnected with themselves, and a universal currency was established. There was a popular vote taken among the people to determine what the new currency should be named, and it was almost unanimously voted in honor of Anduin the Great. Thus, the currency came to be known as the Anduin. Anduin the Great centered his reign at the sovereign palace in the hills overlooking the city of Hammerfall. His castle was known as the Citadel of Ykaldir, the God of Governance and Chief God of the Pantheon of the connected tribes of Hammerguild. First Orcish War (+150 to +155) Age of Union (+155 to +320) Breakup of the Telgaran-Hammerguild Commonwealth (+320) Contact with the Elves (+321) The Age of Magic Advancement (+321 to +500) Founding of the city of Hammerfall (+500) Second Orcish War (+500 to +530) The Greater Kingdom of Hammerguild (+530 to +1200) Contact with the Northlanders (+1200) The Age of Commerce (+1200 to +1400) Contact with the Easterlanders (+1400) Age of Decline (+1400 to +1700) Third Orcish War (+1700 to +1800) Age of Disagreement (+1800 to +1830) First Colonial War (+1830 to +1850) The Taxing Years (+1850 to +1900) The Tyrannical Years (Reign of Lothair VI- +1900 to +1950) Rebellion against Lothair VI (+1950 to +1963) The Reconstruction Years (+1963 to +1970) The Expansion Years (+1970 to +1990) The Southeastern Frontier (+1990 to Present) Government Education Trade and Commerce Economics and Fiscal Policy Natural Resources Foreign Policy Military Monarchs of Hammerguild Elven Influence in Hammerguild Dwarven Influence in Hammerguild Human Influence in Hammerguild Category:Kingdoms Category:Nation-states